Just Cause Extinction
Just Cause Extinction (or simply JCE) is a planned series of fan-fiction novels and artwork made by IronClaws Synopsis Two global powers, the mysterious American "Agency" and a massive privately-funded consortium, the "Black Hand", clash to dominate the world. Pick your side to seal the fate of humanity in this world-wide conflit of humongous proportions, unseen since the times of Cold War! Use intrigues and careful economic machinations, espionage and proxy wars to achieve your goals, or simply blast your way through with thermonuclear or anti-matter fire - in your quest for conquering the World, nuclear option IS an option! Overview The player takes control of the Agency or the Black Hand, using available resources to change geostrategic balance to their favor by various means. Gameplay-wise, JCE is a strategy-like war game, similar to Geopolitical Simulator, Shadow President or Crisis in the Kremlin. It also bears similarities to Evil Genius (such as launching "operations" in various parts of the world, hiring henchmen that act as "Hero units" and conducting weapon researches) but lacks "base management" of the aforementioned game. JC:E is played via text-based strategic menus and graphs, and lacks any kind of 3D environments, being a political simulator more then a proper wargame. The player does not directly control military units as well, and is only able to launch military action in appointed regions. Results of the battle are determined by Military resources devoted to this region, level of Intrigue, region's political Affiliation and Hero Units (such as Rico or Kali) dispatched to the area of conflict. Apart from combat operations and proxy-wars, the player can also conduct espionage, economic actions and research missions. Espionage can either raise the Intrigue level of the region (which can be used to change it's government or even "buy out" enemy's Hero Units, forcing them to switch sides) or for stealing technology and undermine opponent's military and industrial strength via sabotage. Economic options include corporate raiding, market speculations, money laundering, PR campaigns, and money loans to national governments and industrial lobbyists. It also includes weapon, drug and slave trafficking as part of illegal operations (which require connection to various criminal syndicates). Any side can also legally supply it's allies with weapons and technology, but not with WMD's. In contrast, the Agency has a stable income of taxpayer money, while Black Hand's main source of income is it's operations and product sales. However, unlike the Agency, it can use slave labor to reduce costs of it's projects and use the hacker network to funnel money from the world web. With "Mind control" technology, available in a late game, the Black Hand does not need to pay it's personnel either, drastically decreasing it's spending. Research, obviously, allows to apply new technology to your effort of world domination, be it new weapon systems, espionage tools or genetic engineering. There's also an option for "Nuclear victory" which can be achieved by gradually updating and enlarging your nuclear arsenal, missile defense systems and Bavarium shields, as well as sabotaging enemy missile silos and defenses. Both sides start with approximately ~2500 nuclear missiles each, and a minimum number of 40 000 is required to achieve this victory type, albeit it's only possible if the player has an arsenal twice the size that his opponent has (i.e. if the Agency has 30 000 nukes and Black Hand has 40 000 nukes, Nuclear option is not available). Some other criteria for this victory must be met as well, such as: *Heavy-duty Bavarium shields must be researched first *Gravity repulsion ballistic defense network must be researched first *Large-scale geoengineering must be researched first (for the Agency) *Air-Ex Program must be researched first (for the Black Hand) *Vault network must be built in all core regions of the faction before launching nukes. Another types of Victory are Domination '''(80% of the world are converted to proxy states), '''Conquest (the enemy has lost 3 of 5 it's five core regions) and Velvet revolution (the enemy has ran out of funds) Factions The Black Hand Consortium Core regions *Russian Federation *South Africa *The New Raj *Iran *United Republic of Korea Armed Forces *Task Force "Spectre" (Elite) *Russian Federation Armed forces and Expiditionary brigades (Regular) *Sepoys (Domestic guards/militia) Special Ops *Shetani RnD *Bering *Eldrith Tech *Haswell *URGA *Kerala GenoTech The Agency Core regions *United States of America *United Kingdom of Great Britain *France *Germany *Saudi Arabia Armed Forces *Shadow Operations Brigade (Elite) *U.S. Army and US Marine Corps (Regular) *UN Peacekeepers (Domestic guards/militia) Special Ops *DARPA Transhuman arm RnD *Rage-Johnston *eDEN corporation *Her Majesty's Aerospace Systems *Ballard *Capstone People's Republic of China The PRC is not a playable faction, but it's a big-time player on the geostrategic board. China has its own goals, and it conducts military operations, espionage and economic actions just as main factions do. It can be however be "converted" to the player's (or opponent's) side, as well as balkanized into small countries via military action or intrigue. Core regions *Mainlaind China Armed Forces *People's Liberation Army of China (Regular) *Chinese reservists (Domestic guards/militia) Specian Ops *None RnD *NorinGo *Chinese State Institute of Special Technologies *Fai Deng Corporation Japan Like China, Japan is a global power that is a non-player controlled faction in Just Cause Extinction Core Regions *Japan Armed Forces *JSDF (Domestic guards/militia) Special Ops *Ninjas RnD *Sakura Heavy Industries division *Kanemitsu *Fukuda Other nations Almost every real-world country is present as a field of operations in JCE Micronations These include: *Nova Kyungastan *San Esperito *Karthstan *Volosia *Panau *Medici *Insula Lacrima Non-Government organizations The include criminal syndicates, corporations and NGOs that can be used for your plans of global conquest: *Russian Bratva *Rioja cartel worldwide *Corestar corporation *The Rahmani *Italian Mafia (Cosa Nostra) *Svarga's Gate *TerrOil *Global Security Consulting *IRA *International Buerocratic Machines *Macrosoft company *BRICK-Mart *Yakuza *Panau National Petroleum *Reichsmobile *Royal Raj Shell *EXXO Core ...And many others Setting The game starts in 2005 and will be over in 2033. It's the time when the San Esperito crisis begins, and the timeline marches from there. Some real-life global events will be represented in Just Cause Extinction as well as events of the other JC games. The World Map in 2014 Trivia Under construction Gallery Under construction Category:Content Category:Fan Fiction Projects Category:Just Cause Extinction